All You Need is Love
by badkenmagoodkarma
Summary: After Suga decides to foster, and eventually adopt, the two abused children from one of his cases, his best friend and roommate Oikawa agrees to help raise them. Things go awry when Oikawa is attacked and a homicide in their apartment building brings detectives Iwaizumi and Sawamura to their door.
1. Chapter 1

Oikawa left the hospital after a twenty-seven hour shift, and probably would have been embarrassed about falling asleep on the train and drooling on the older man next to him, except he was too fucking tired to care. He mumbled the name of his stop as his head drooped, and he felt his eyes shut involuntarily.

He woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder.

"This is your stop, right?" He pried his eyes open to peer at the old man he had been using as a pillow. When he registered his words, he shot up and ran off the train, yelling a 'thank you' as he did.

He had never before been so grateful at the fact that him and Suga chose an apartment close to the station.

This wasn't exactly how he pictured his life at twenty-four. Back in high school, he had been planning to be on Japan's national team. Had told everyone he knew that he was going to be scouted. It was after being accepted on a sports scholarship that his knee gave out. He landed from a jump serve wrong and immediately tumbled to the floor. He remembered feeling numb on the way to the hospital. He couldn't feel his kneecap or thigh, and no matter how hard he pressed his fingertips into the muscle tissue, the tingling feeling of nothingness never left.

The doctors told him he would never play again. A five-minute conversation that ended his dreams and left him staring blankly at the hospital bed.

His parents had been happy, although they tried to hide it. They wanted him to be a doctor, like his dad, and now he could.

So that's what he did. He graduated in seven years at the top of his class, and was now killing himself in his residency, where he was working long hours for a job he didn't like, and being so underpaid he had thoughts of becoming a stripper so he could go grocery shopping for something more than instant ramen.

He knew it was selfish of him to think like this. He was a damn good doctor and he got to help people in ways that most couldn't.

It would make it easier if he was no longer bitter about being pressured into this career.

He walked up to his apartments and stopped, staring at the worn down buildings, so close together that the balconies opposite each other almost touched. It was four, five story buildings side-by-side. The white paint was peeling and at night he could hear the yelling of the many couples who were stuck in a loveless marriage.

He shuddered and walked to the stairs. He lived with Suga on the second floor, and although the inside of the apartment was nice - thanks to his amazing decorating skills - he hated walking up to their run down housing unit, knowing his neighbors' loud voices would keep him up all night.

Suga was a social worker and worked almost has much as him, but for less pay. The nice thing was, they were both so exhausted all the time, that they didn't have to worry about the other being loud or energetic when all they want to do is sit on the couch and doze.

Suga was his best friend, whom he met his freshman year of college. That was a rough year for Oikawa, and if Suga hadn't been there to drag him out of his drunken self-pity, he would've probably been kicked out of school and then disowned by his parents.

He unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in. He paused on his way past the kitchen and did a double take at the box of diapers on counter.

He was pretty sure that both him and Suga were potty trained.

"Hey, Kou-chan…"

His voice trailed as Suga ran down the hallway next to the kitchen. He was waving his hands and making a shushing noise.

He came to stand beside Oikawa and leaned his hands on the kitchen counter, breathing heavily. His gray hair looked matted on one side, like he had been sleeping on it.

Suga looked at him sheepishly. "So, I'm guessing you didn't get my text?"

Oikawa blinked and took his phone out of his back pocket. All the fatigue he had been feeling, vanished as he read the words glaring up at him.

_Kou-chan : Hey boo, so don't get upset. But I did something. Don't be mad! But I may have fostered a couple kids… okay see you when you get back. Love you, handsome!_

He looked up and saw Suga staring at him, biting his nails.

"What the fuck did you do."

* * *

_12 hours prior_

Suga groaned as his head slammed onto the desk in his tiny cubicle. This case was quickly spiraling out of his control.

For the past month, he'd been dealing with a child neglect scenario and while investigating the family, quickly realized it was physical abuse as well as neglect that was occurring. He tried to speed up the process, but the system took for-freaking-ever.

He rushed in this morning when he got the call, telling him the cops arrested the father when their neighbors called in a noise compliant. He'll probably be let go quickly, with community service and stern warning, but Suga wasn't satisfied. He didn't want those people near those kids, ever agin. He saw it in their eyes when he interviewed them. The disconnect when talking about their son and daughter. He didn't know why people had kids if they didn't like them.

Suga started this job because he loved children and wanted to help, but every case he worked, he felt more and more dead inside. The kids he removed from abusive homes were placed in foster care, and he wasn't allowed to check up on them after the case was closed to see if they were okay. For all he knew, the same abuse was happening in their new home.

It frustrated him to no end, and it was cases like this that were the hardest. When the children were so young, but their eyes already looked dull.

"Suga-kun."

He jumped and swiveled in his chair, finding Yamaguchi at the opening to his office.

"I have the papers for those two kids from case thirty-five. I also have the address for their new foster home."

He thanked Yamaguchi and took the papers from him. After the man walked away, Suga glanced at the foster parents information, and then looked at the pictures in Shouyou and Hitoka's case file.

He was suppose to write up his final report and submit it today, but once he does, he can no longer see them.

He thought of Shouyou's chubby cheeks of infancy and Hitoka's smile as he gave her a candy bar during one of his visits.

They were adorable children and his heart hurt as he remembered meeting them when he first came to their house. He had bounced Shouyou on his knee while talking to Hitoka, asking about her school and daily routine.

Without giving himself a minute to reconsider, he grabbed their file and left the office, putting the address in his phone.

It was a small house, but he knew from the report on the foster family that they were already housing six kids. Normally they wouldn't place them with more, so it must mean they don't have a place for Shouyou and Hitoka yet. He didn't want them to be bounced around the system - that made it harder to be officially adopted.

He knocked on the door and waited two minutes for it to be opened. A women stood before him; she had bags under her eyes and her hair was falling out of its bun.

"Can I help you?" She put a hand on her hip, and Suga quickly pulled out his work ID.

"My name is Sugawara Koushi, I am here to see Hitoka and Shouyou, I am their case worker until their paperwork is finalized."

Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "Sure, come in. There are a lot of kids here, so the house is a mess, but I believe those two are in one of the rooms upstairs."

He nodded and quickly headed up the stairs across from them, opening each door until he found who he was looking for.

Hitoka was four-years old and was quite small for her age. Her blonde hair swayed as she danced with Shouyou. He was thirteen months and was a striking contrast to his sister. While she had blonde hair, his was bright orange. Their eyes were the same though. Hitoka's wasn't as bright as Shouyou's, probably due to taking the brunt of the punishments dealt out by their father, but when she talked they became as expressive as her younger brother's when Suga lifted him into the air.

Hitoka was holding onto Shouyou's hands to help him sway to the song she was singing. He stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

Shouyou saw him and smiled. One of his front teeth hadn't grown in yet, and he felt his chest tighten as the baby reached out a hand for him.

Hitoka turned and smiled too, although hers was more shy.

"Suga-san. Did you bring a candy bar today?"

He smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out the snickers he picked up on the way to the house. She squealed and he picked up Shouyou while she sat down and ate the chocolate. He sat across from her and placed Shouyou in his lap, facing his sister.

"Hitoka, how is this house? Are the other kids nice to you?"

She hesitated and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess. We haven't been here that long, but no one has been mean. They just kind of avoid us." She shrugged and licked the chocolate off her fingers. There was melted chocolate on her nose and cheek, and he felt his lips twitch as he reached forward and wiped it off with his sleeve.

She flinched when he lifted his arm, but he moved slowly, so she would know what he was doing. When the chocolate was gone and he put his arm back around Shouyou, she relaxed her shoulders.

"I wish we could go home with you, Suga-san. This place is really loud and their mommy doesn't talk to us that much."

He looked down and brushed his fingers through Shouyou's hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead when the baby tilted his head back to see him.

"You want to live with me?" His heart beat faster as he imagined bringing them home. He's always wanted kids, but knew it was unlikely that he would have his own, considering he wasn't interested in women.

Hitoka nodded and jumped up to her feet, bouncing around in front of him. Her energy excited Shouyou, who squealed in his lap.

"Yes! Yes! I love Suga-san, because you always ask me how I'm feeling when you see me, and last week you asked how my school was and-"

He listened to her voice, but didn't register the rest of her words. He knew CPS wouldn't want them placed in a house where there were too many kids… but in a house where there were no other kids and they could be fully provided for… they would approve that.

* * *

Oikawa stared at him as he relayed the events that took place while he was gone.

"You adopted_ children_?" His eyes widened, "Plural?! As in more than one?!"

Suga held his hands out to calm him down. "I just put them to sleep! Maybe we could lower our voices?"

"Sugawara Koushi!"

He winced at the use of his full name. "I know! It's crazy! But they're so sweet, and they just need someone to love and protect them and I… I can do that! I want do that!"

"You want to be a single dad?"

He blinked, "Well-"

"You know how hard it is to find a guy interested in _other guys_! And now with kids?! Forget about it!"

Suga rolled his eyes. "I'm not concerned with my dating life, Tooru. And yes, doing this alone will be hard, but I want them here… and besides, I haven't adopted them. Yet."

"Yet?" He raised his eyebrow and Suga glanced to the side.

"Adoption takes a long time, so… I'm fostering… until the paperwork is cleared."

Oikawa groaned and walked to living room so he could fall onto the couch.

"How old?"

When Suga didn't answer right away, he raised his head and glared at him. "How old Sugawara?"

"… One and four-"

"What?! You adopted _babies_?"

"You saw the diapers!" He gestured to the box behind him and Oikawa sputtered.

"I was hoping those were some kind of sick joke! How are we supposed to raise babies?! We both work like sixty hours a week… and they cry! All the time!"

"These kids are super sweet and quiet - wait. We? Did you just say 'we'?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes and threw him a disgusted look.

"Of course I said 'we' you inept, child-loving fool. We're best friends and live in the same damn apartment. And even if we didn't live together, I would be over here to help because obviously you've lost your ever loving mind and shouldn't be trusted around those little… creatures."

"They're children."

Oikawa gagged and Suga smiled, walking over to sit next to him on the couch. He leaned his head against Oikawa's shoulder.

"Thanks, Tooru. I love you. Hey, wanna be their godfather when the adoption becomes official?"

Oikawa groaned and fell sideways to sprawl on the couch.

"This is seriously going to hinder my dating life." Oikawa let out a dramatic sigh and threw an arm over his face.

"What dating life?" Suga smirked at his offended gasp.

"You bitch."

He laughed and Oikawa pretended to be affronted, but gave up once he could no longer contain his smile.

"Okay, Kou-chan. Show me your new bundles of joy."


	2. Chapter 2

The beeping next to Oikawa's ear woke him up, and God help whoever was texting him at the butt crack of dawn. He reached out and blindly swatted the bed next to him, keeping his head planted firmly in the pillow. When he found the small object making those incessant beeping noises, he yelled, the sound muffled by the fabric shoved against his face. Because it wasn't his phone, but his damn hospital beeper.

As a first year residency student, he was at the bottom of the food chain, and it made his life miserable. He barely got any sleep as it is, and then they pulled this bullshit. He threw the pager across the room and just laid there… for about five seconds. Because if he didn't get to the hospital ASAP, the third year resident he was assigned to was going to make him do prostate exams all day. _Again_.

He groaned as he slowly sat up and felt the joint in his bad knee crack as he stretched it out. He didn't bother getting dressed; just shoved his work clothes and coat into his messenger bag and stumbled out of his room.

Suga's door was across the hall, and he saw it was wide open. He walked down the hallway, falling sideways and catching himself against the wall when his eyes slid shut. He slapped his cheeks and walked over to the coffee maker in the kitchen. He noticed there was already some brewing and felt the heat when he put his hand near the pot.

Suga didn't even drink coffee, he preferred black tea by itself, because he's a damn psychopath. Which he's told him on several occasions, but he just responds by saying Oikawa's teeth will be yellow and no one will want to kiss him because of his stale coffee breath. Which was ridiculous. Still, Oikawa carried gum with him now - just to be safe.

He poured the rest of the coffee into a to-go mug and looked over the island counter to living room, where the muted TV screen was displaying its lights over a sleeping Suga, who was sprawled out on the couch with two tiny bodies laying across his chest.

Oikawa walked closer and saw a coffee mug on the side table. There was an empty bottle next to it, along with a children's book. Suga shifted in his sleep, but kept his arms around both the kids so they stayed where they were. Oikawa sighed and walked back to his room. Grabbing the throw blanket, he walked back to Suga and covered them, making sure to keep their little faces above the edge.

When Suga had introduced him to the little devils the night before, he was forced to admit they were, in fact, quite adorable.

* * *

_"__Aren't they just precious? Their names are Shouyou and Hitoka. I think I'm going to take them shopping tomorrow and get ice cream. Want to go?" Suga had clasped his hands to his chest and had a dreamy look in his eyes. Oikawa grabbed his shoulders and shook him wildly._

_"__Kou-chan! NO! Don't fall for it! This is how they trap you! They drool and look all cute and you think, 'oh wow look at this defenseless slab of chub, I must keep it', but they grow up! Suga, soon they will enter… adolescence." Oikawa shuddered and Suga slapped his hands off him. _

_"__Tooru, I'm pretty sure no one thinks of children as slabs of chub. Besides, they'll grow on you. You'll see; they're amazing."_

* * *

Suga had refused any common sense that Oikawa tried to give him, and eventually he had to give up. As he had gotten out of the shower that night, Shouyou and Hitoka had woken up and were eating rice on the couch. The littlest one had looked at Oikawa and his chubby little fingers had reached up to him. Oikawa pointedly ignored Suga's smirk as he lifted the child in the air and gave him kisses on his cheeks. He had known he wouldn't be able to avoid giving in to their adorableness. It was like he told Suga, that was how they trapped you.

He left the apartment and drank his coffee as he sat on the train. He didn't like coming at this hour, because this is when all the weirdo's left the bar. He got lucky today though, and no one was on the train, except for him and a woman on the opposite side.

By the time he got off, his coffee was gone, and while he didn't feel awake, he knew he wasn't in danger of falling asleep while walking.

Apparently there had been a fight in a bar and several people ended up being injured. Oikawa tended to the smaller abrasions, while the older residents looked over those who were bleeding profusely. It had been a few hours at this point, and he was stitching up his last patient when the charge nurse pulled back the curtain.

"Oikawa-san, someone is on the phone for you."

He huffed out a breath. If he got caught on the phone during this, Hiro would have his hide. "Not now."

He finished the last stitch and put a bandage over it. Turning in his chair, he saw the same nurse, standing at the opening.

"Oikawa-san… It's the police. Something happened to your roommate and-" She yelped as he stood and rushed past her, grabbing the phone at the reception desk.

"This is Oikawa Tooru." His heart was pounding hard, and all he could think about was Suga and the kids, because last time he saw them, they were all together. If something happened to Suga, does that mean the kids-

"Hello Oikawa-san, This is homicide detective Iwaizumi Hajime-"

"Homicide?!" Oikawa's ears started ringing and he felt his bad knee shake. Homicide meant death. Was Suga dead? He had just seen him four hours ago, how could he be dead? He started to hyperventilate into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Oikawa-san, that was bad wording on my part. Let me first start by saying that, although Sugawara-san is badly hurt, he is alright. We were called in, because right before he was attacked, a tenant of your apartment building was murdered and we believe it's related. Is there a time you can come into the station today so I can ask some questions?"

"I'm at work…" His mind was repeating the words 'badly hurt' and 'murdered' over and over again in his head.

"Can I come to your work to take a statement?"

"Where is Suga?"

"He is refusing treatment and is currently at his residence. Oikawa-san, may I come to your work and take a statement?"

Suga was at home. That meant it wasn't bad, right? If it was bad, wouldn't the cops force him to go to the hospital?

"I'm at Interstate General Hospital, in the ER."

"Thank you."

The line ended and Oikawa immediately called Suga. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" His voiced sounded hesitant.

"Kou-chan! What the heck happened? Are you okay?"

"Ah, Tooru…" He heard sniffling and knew Suga was crying. It broke his heart, and he hated that he was at work and not at their apartment.

"Where the kids? Are they okay?"

"They're fine, thank gosh. I had dropped them off at Ito-sans across the way so I could go into work and request my vacation days. I was going to take a week off to get them settled, and I was in the parking lot when it happened."

"What exactly happened? They said someone died?"

"Oh Tooru," His voice broke and he heard him take a breath before continuing, "They were wearing a hat with a hood pulled over it. I couldn't see their face, but they beat the shit out of me." Suga let out a sharp laugh, "Guess I should've gone to those self defense classes with you last year, huh? Anyway, someone was walking to their car and saw. They ran off and the guy called the police. Right before they got to the apartments though, two detectives came because someone called in a murder on the first floor. You remember the Saito-sans directly below us? The wife's dead and the husband was taken to the hospital. He told the detectives that someone came to their door, asking where I lived. The attacker told them that they saw me talking to Saito-sans wife the other day. He couldn't see their face and the person took out a knife and attacked them when he tried to shut the door. I guess that's when he saw me, because the husband said the guy dropped the knife and ran out into the parking lot."

"Holy shit, Koushi."

"Tooru… What if I'd had the kids with me? What if something happened to them? I don't know what to do."

"Are you alone?"

"No, one of the detectives is staying with me until you get back. He's super nice, and he's going to come with me to my work to make sure I don't get attacked again."

Oikawa let out a breath. "Listen Koushi, I'll be there as soon as I can okay? And I'll talk to the hospital about getting a few days off."

He heard a soft sound, and knew Suga was silently crying. They hung up and he put his elbows on the counter, shoving his face in his hands.

"Oikawa, is everything okay?"

He looked up and saw Hiro staring at him.

"Hiro-san. An emergency came up and my family member was attacked. Please let me take a couple days off." He bent at his waist, head low towards the ground.

Hiro sighed, "I can give you tomorrow off… but that's the best I can do."

He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingernails into his palm. "Understood. Thank you, Hiro-san."

About thirty minutes later, he was walking towards the reception desk when a voice called out to him.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for Oikawa Tooru."

He turned around and froze. His breath caught in his throat and he stared at the prettiest green eyes he's ever seen. For a full three seconds, he forgot why the detective was here in the first place. Then his brain caught up to his hormones and he shook himself. Now was definitely not the time to get laid… but later, maybe.

"Yes, I'm Oikawa. But you can call me Tooru." He gave his most charming smile, and the detective took out his notepad and pen from his belt.

"Oikawa-san. Can you please tell me if anything has happened recently in Suga's life or someone who may be upset with him?"

Oikawa clenched his teeth. Iwaizumi put an emphasis on his family name, and he did _not_ appreciate that. Two can play that game.

"Hmm, Iwa-chan, let me think." He tapped his fingers on his chin and felt satisfied at the tick that started in the other mans jaw.

"Everyone loves, Suga. He's like a giant cookie. Super sweet and you can never get enough."

"I find it hard to believe that Suga has never made anyone mad." Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow.

"Have you met Kou-chan? He's basically an angel. His only flaw is his fashion sense. He even adopted two kids from an abusive home. At _twenty-four_. I mean let's be real. Who does-"

"What did you just say?"

"Um, he's an angel."

"No after that. Did you say he just adopted kids who came from an abusive home?"

"Yeah… well, he's fostering right now, but he's gong to adopt…" Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and typed into it. "What are you doing?"

"Social workers and lawyers who work with kids often get attacked by the birth parents."

"You think Shou-chan and Hito-chan's biological parents beat Koushi and killed the lady downstairs?"

"I'm looking into every lead. Thank you for your time, Oikawa-san."

"Iwa-chan! Don't I get your number?"

He stopped and whipped around, "Excuse me?"

Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes, "You know, in case I think of some more information." He gave Iwaizumi the smile that got him his A in world history.

Iwaizumi blinked at him. "No, I will contact Suga-san soon to get more details." He turned on his heel and walked towards the double doors of the hospital. Oikawa's mouth dropped open, and then a thought occurred to him. As sneakily as he could, he brought his palm up to cup his mouth and breathed out, sniffing the air. His breath did _not_ smell like stale coffee… so why was he rebuffed?

He huffed and turned away, striding towards the plastic surgeon on the other end of the hospital. He always flirted with Oikawa, and right now, he wanted his ego stroked.

"Thank you for coming with me." Suga glanced surreptitiously at the detective driving him to his work. Daichi was quite handsome, but with his whole face throbbing, he didn't feel like flirting.

When he had been escorted into his apartment, he ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His bottom lip was swollen, there was a gash over his right cheekbone, and a bruise covering his left eye, which he was positive would darken tomorrow. Not to mention his entire torso was black and blue, due to being repeatedly kicked in the stomach.

"Of course, Sugawara-San."

"Please, call me Suga. Everyone does."

Daichi nodded and gave him a small smile before turning back to the road.

His phone beeped, and he pulled it out, looking at the text Oikawa sent.

_Tooru: Sugar tits. The most handsome human being alive - besides me - just walked in to take my statement. AND HE DIDN'T FLIRT WITH ME. I told you the kids were going to ruin our dating life. No one wants to have sex with a dad._

Suga snorted, and saw Daichi glance at him. He typed out a quick response.

_Don't be dramatic. Children are a joy - unlike you. He probably didn't want to get jacked off by a guy who's ego is bigger than Russia._

_Tooru: *gasp* How dare you. First Iwa-chan and now you? Ugh. I'm going to have that old surgeon guy rub my butt to make me feel better. I hope you know you brought this upon me._

Suga rolled his eyes and turned off his phone. He loved Oikawa to death, but damn was he dramatic.

The rest of the drive was silent, and when they got to the small building that Suga worked in, Daichi followed him without a word. As soon as his supervisor saw his face, he was ushering him out of the building, informing him that he would transfer his cases to Yamaguchi, and that he would be getting paid medical leave. His coworkers hugged him as he left and it ended up taking longer than it should have to get back into the car, because everyone wanted to say something to him.

By the time Daichi was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main street, Suga was mentally exhausted.

"You are very popular, Suga-san." Daichi didn't look at him as he spoke, but Suga saw the tips of his ear turn red.

"Just Suga, no 'san', and I guess. They're all very sweet. I should probably drop off some cookies tomorrow since they're taking my cases. And I should bring the kids so they can see them."

The car jerked and Suga put a hand on the window to catch himself. Daichi righted the car immediately and looked over at Suga, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. No harm done." He sent him a small smile, but Daichi wasn't looking. He was staring straight ahead and the skin on his knuckles paled with how tight he was gripping the steering wheel.

"I really am sorry, Suga. That caught me off guard. I didn't realize you had… kids. I guess it makes sense though, with how pretty you are."

He laughed, "You think I'm pretty? Even with my face like this?"

Daichi choked and spoke quickly, stumbling over his words. "I mean… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, that was unprofessional. I mean yes, you are quite handsome, objectively speaking…" Suga saw his throat move as he swallowed. "So, the man at the hospital, where my partner went… he's your husband?"

Suga blinked at him, and then threw his had back, his body shaking with the force of his laugh. "Oh my gosh, no! Absolutely not! If I dated Tooru, I would have to listen to his whiny tantrums every time the guy on The Bachelor didn't give a rose to his favorite person. As it is now, I can simply throw a shoe at him and tell him to shut up."

Daichi let out a breath. "Oh, so you guys are…"

"Tooru's my best friend - wait, was this something I needed to say for the report? I'm sorry I didn't think you needed living situations."

Suga saw the side of Daichi's neck redden and his curiosity peeked.

"Um, no." Daichi cleared his throat, "I was just wondering."

Suga waited for him to continue, but he didn't say anything after that and Suga let the conversation drop.

"Ito-san! Thank you again so much for watching them while I stepped out."

Suga smiled at her, but she just stared, open-mouthed at his face.

"Suga, what happened to you?!"

He waved off her concern. "Nothing a few kisses from some adorable little kids can't cure."

He stepped inside and called out for Hitoka. She came running around the corner, holding Shouyou, who was almost half her height. When she got close enough, he grabbed the baby and bent down to kiss Hitoka's forehead.

"Do you want to eat lunch?" He smiled at her and straightened, shifted Shouyou so he was holding him to his chest, and he could rest his head on Suga's shoulder. He reached down and Hitoka grabbed his hand.

"Can you tell Ito-san thank you?"

"Thanks Ito-san!" She waved and bowed, but moved so fast she would've fallen if Suga hadn't tightened his grip on her hand to keep her upright. He laughed and looked towards the open door to see Daichi, staring at the baby in his arms. He walked them out of the apartment and across the way to his own. Daichi followed, and he saw Hitoka glance back out of the corner of his eye.

When they were inside, he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down, but Hitoka kept tugging so he handed Shouyou to Daichi, who looked equal parts surprised and horrified and being handed a baby. He bent low so she could whisper in his ear.

"Suga-san, did that man give you bruises on your face?"

While she thought she was whispering, she was actually just talking normally, but with her hand covering her mouth and his ear. Daichi heard her question and sputtered. He was holding Shouyou with arms straight out in front of him. The baby was blowing bubbles and making little squealing noises every time they popped.

He smiled and glanced down at Hitoka, who looked up at him with concern. He wrapped his arms around her, slowly, and brought her in for a hug.

At first she tensed, and then after a few seconds she relaxed and brought her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, sweet girl. His name is Daichi and he's a policeman. He didn't hurt me and you don't have to be afraid of him."

She nodded against he shoulder and wiggled out of the hug, running to jump on the couch.

"Can we watch cartoons?" She bounced a little, and he nodded, following her to turn on the TV.

He heard movement behind him and turned to see Daichi holding Shouyou out to him. He took him, and Shouyou pressed slobbery kisses over his cheeks.

He smiled up at Daichi, who looked traumatized. "Are you afraid of children, detective?"

That snapped him out of it, and he shook his head quickly. "No! I'm not, I promise, I've just… I mean the ones I see are on TV or in a stroller on the street."

"You've never held a baby before?"

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, "That's probably for the best. They're really small and my hands are really big…" He trailed off as he brought his hands in front of him and stared at his palms. Suga patted him on the shoulder, "Well, if you'd like some more practice with Shouyou, let me know. He's a cuddler."

He placed him on the couch, next to his sister and turned back to Daichi, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the kitchen.

"Would you like some lunch?" Suga saw him look over, but when their eyes locked, he immediately turned his face away.

"Um, yes. Please."

"Am I keeping you from work?"

He shook his head. "Until your roommate gets here, I am cleared to watch over you."

Suga hummed his acknowledgment and started putting ingredients into the pot on the stove.

"So, Daichi, are you married?" He held his breath as he waited for an answer. He wasn't interested in dating _per se - _after all, he just signed on to be a dad - but that didn't mean he was blind to the incredibly attractive man in his kitchen. Tooru always made fun of him, saying he was too picky, but it wasn't his fault he had a type. The strong, shy, dorky, - did he say strong? - guys always made him a little weak. And if they had whiskey brown eyes, then he was basically done for.

"No. I'm um, I'm not with anybody. Right now." He stumbled over his words a bit and Suga hid his smile. Should he just straight out ask him if he was into guys? Or maybe beat around the bush a bit?

"Are you… interested in dating? I have this friend, Kiyoko, she's very smart-"

"Oh, I don't actually like… um, I'm not interested in women."

"Oh? You don't say?" Suga let his smile spread as he stared into the soup he was making. He didn't want to overwhelm his - soon to be official - children by dating a stranger, but this would be useful information down the line when they were more comfortable. And maybe if he begged Oikawa, he could get him to babysit one night and they could go out. It's been years since he dated someone. He felt pathetic, but Daichi made him fully realize just how long his dry spell had lasted. He was about to suggest they exchange numbers, when his phone rang. He left the stove and picked it up off the counter.

"This is Suga."

"Sugawara Koushi. You did this to me and I'm going to kill you for it."


	3. Chapter 3

So this site isnt letting me post the chapters the way I want and the formatting is weird, so if you want the rest of the story, all five chapters are posts on Archive of our Own under Badkenma_goodkarma, as well as my other stories, i probably wont post any more under this site.


End file.
